hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario X Tetris
energy bar used to activate special attacks *bosses *each of their pieces are recoloured! Gameplay Overview Super Mario X Tetris plays similarly to previous Tetris titles. Tetrominoes will fall from the top of your board, and you must guide it and rotate it. The goal of the game is no make sure your board stays as low as possible, which can be achieved by clearing rows. In order to clear a row, you will need to fill every square in that row. If you clear four rows at once, that's called a Tetris! Your next 3 pieces are displayed in the Next section. Using the shoulder buttons will allow you to Hold a piece for later, which is displayed in the Hold section. You can also use Firm Drop and Grip Drop to speed up your game. Garbage By clearing rows, getting Tetrises, chains, and combos, you can deliver Garbage to your opponent's board automatically. The more points you rack up, the more Garbage will be delivered to your enemy. Garbage will take up an entire row at the bottom, pushing your Tetris playing field up a row. Garbage Rows always have 1 missing space, which you can fill to clear the entire row. Energy Gauge As you rack up points, get chains, and deliver Garbage, your Energy Gauge will fill. Once full, you can press either of the trigger buttons to perform either an Offensive Skill or a Defensive Skill. Offensive Skills will automatically deliver Garbage to your opponent's board, cast fog over their board, or just generally give them a bad time. Defensive Skills, on the other hand, will serve to make your game easier. Each character has their own unique set of Skills, changing up the game significantly. In Adventure Mode, you can buy extra Gauges in Crazy Cap stores, allowing you to have multiple charges at once. Game Modes Versus Compete in local multiplayer matches, or go head-to-head with CPUs. Rulesets *'Clean' - Gets rid of Garbage and Offensive Skills *'Simple' - Gets rid of Energy Gauges *'Peaceful' - Gets rid of Energy Gauges and Garbage *'No Hold' - Gets rid of the Hold mechanic. Compatible with other rulesets. Online Compete with other players from across the world, or battle your closest friends! Online Lobbies *'Friend Zone' - Play with Friends *'Casual' - Play for fun *'Competitive' - Play for rank *'Tournament' - Enter a Tournament PIN and fight your way to the top *'Matchmaker' - Face off against players of your skill level Tetrion Trial Put your skills to the test and see if you can beat your high score in this endless Tetris mode! Dr. Mario Take a break from Tetris and test your skills with Dr. Mario! A direct port of the original game, with updated graphics and music. Adventure Mode As strange looking blocks known as Tetronimoes appear in the Mushroom Kingdom, portals seem to be opening up, too! It's up to Mario and the gang to figure out what's going on, and stop it before that massive X Block destroys Peach's castle! ---- TBA! Characters Team Names Bosses Backdrops Trivia *This is not the first time the Tetris and Super Mario series have interacted